


an ocean of you

by sunflowerbright



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nudity, but isn't that why we're here?, light mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves, normally. Leaves before dawn comes creeping around to reveal what they're doing in the dark of the night. </p><p>This time he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ocean of you

**Author's Note:**

> god, I start wanting to write cute and fluffy, and it ends up angsty with these two!

Enjolras wakes because of the heat. He is lying, naked in his bed, next to a furnace.

A furnace that is snoring lightly.

That is probably what woke him as well: the steady breathing of the man lying in bed beside him, dark curls tangled, body pressed against his. Grantaire is still sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling. There is a dark bruise on his cheek, and dried blood in those curls still, almost gone as black as his hair. Getting in a bar fight is all too easy when you are drunk out of your mind.

Normally he would get up now, walk away before the sunlight finds them, but the bruise is so vivid even in the darkness of night, a splash of ugly colours against Grantaire’s skin and he…

He shifts a little closer, instead. The heat is uncomfortable, and Grantaire is possibly snoring because of the hit to his nose, the place still a little swollen. He likes to tell himself that he doesn’t do it out of pity.

It becomes a little easier to believe when Grantaire’s eyes open and his face lights up with a tired smile as he sees his Apollo still there.

Enjolras is still there come morning: disappointed to find the bruise has not faded.


End file.
